User blog:DonaldDouglasandOliver117/Rocky Rescue rewrite
My rewrite for Rocky Rescue. It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor and the Search and Rescue team were ready and waiting, in case there was an emergency. Flynn was bragging about the time he put out a fire at Brendam Docks. "When I was sent to put out that fire at Brendam Docks. I had to travel on both the road and the rails to get there on time." he boasted. "Only Fiery Flynn can do that!" Flynn then showed-off how his road and rail wheels could work, just as Belle sprays him with water and laughs. "You aren't the only one who can put out fires Flynn." said Belle "I can too." Flynn and Belle started to laugh, just as Harold interrupted. "Calm down, you too." he said. "Everyone knows that most rescues take place... in the air!" boasted Harold. Butch then skidded alongside. "To be really good at rescuing Harold. You've got to get in a ground level. Don't want to get your wheels dirty." he joked. The Search and Rescue Centre team started laughing. "What about you, Rocky?" asked Belle "Do you have anything to say about your adventures?" Rocky thought for a moment. "Not really, Belle." he said "I'm just glad to be part of the team." "Oh, right." said Belle "Hey! Don't forget about me." shouted Captain "None of you can rescue anyone from the coast line of Sodor, except me." "As I watch out for trouble and..." Before Captain could finish, the Search and Rescue alarm rang. "Somebody needs our help!" said Flynn "One of us have been called for action." "Is it me?" asked Captain "Here I come! Captain rolled off of the deck and into the sea. Rocky interrupted "Uh, guys?" he said "I think it's me as the workmen are setting me up as if I was the one who has been sent to rescue someone." "That was just a practise." said Captain embarrassedly, flushing a little bit of pink. Then, Harvey arrived to pick up Rocky "Rocky!" called Harvey. "Henry has had an accident at the hill at Ulfstead Castle." he explained "We need your help." "But can't you just do it yourself, Harvey?" asked Butch. "I can't Butch." said Harvey "Henry is far too heavy for me to pick up." "But are you sure I'm not needed?" asked Butch "Besides, I can lift up like Rocky you know, except by the road." "I can travel by both road and rail." Flynn boasted again. "But what about me?" Harold butted in "I can rescue by air." Harvey thought of what he should do." "I'm sorry." he said "But it's only Rocky who's needed for this rescue." he said. The Search and Rescue team sighed unhappily. A big rock had fallen onto the line on the hill at Ulfstead Castle and it caused Henry to come off the rails. Henry was glad when he saw Rocky. "Oh, Rocky." said Henry happily "Thank goodness, you're here." "Oh dear, Henry." said Rocky "What happened?" "Not to worry Henry." said Rocky "I'll get you back on the tracks in no time." Category:Blog posts